


A Different Kind Of Chemistry

by CenterAxisRelock



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: BDSM, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, F/M, FuckYeahRainbowSix, Humor, Operation: Consent, Rough Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Spanking, Teacher/Student Roleplay, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-20 21:43:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20682389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CenterAxisRelock/pseuds/CenterAxisRelock
Summary: A simple movie night makes Ash discover a side of Thermite that she hadn't yet paid particular attention to. In turn, she reveals a fantasy to him that he's surprised to hear, but more than willing to fulfill.Written for a FuckYeahRainbowSix event, Operation: Consent.





	A Different Kind Of Chemistry

**Author's Note:**

> This idea was actually born during a conversation with smashinterrupted that somehow led to Sexy Professor Jordan Trace talking dirty about chemistry and Ash getting all excited while listening to him. God knows what this ended up as, but I guess you guys should be the judge. I'm not on first name basis with exact sciences so this is less about accurate roleplay and more about two wonderful idiots having some good time, but write what you know, I guess? Anyway, I hope you enjoy this.
> 
> Last, but certainly not least, this was written for Operation: Consent, an awesome event hosted by the FuckYeahRainbowSix blog on Tumblr. Please check it out if you have the time.

_Eliza Cohen, what the fuck were you thinking?_

Ash found herself restless, sitting on a small wooden chair with her legs crossed, a white blouse unbuttoned just far enough to let the edges of her red bra peek over enticingly, thighs barely covered with a short plaid skirt that she otherwise wouldn't have worn in a million years, had it not been a special occasion. The ensemble was completed with a pair of black heels, higher ones than she'd usually wear, and it definitely fit the getup.

It was absolutely scandalous. As if their games could be described as anything else.

Eliza wasn't a big fan of costumes, usually. Sex was sex, she preferred when it was real, and she could stomach injecting theatrics into it only on certain situations. Why put on silly outfits when you can just go and fuck each other's brains out, right?

Well, just less than twenty four hours ago, a certain Texan yet again proved that she's not as ironclad in her convictions as she thought she was.

In contrast to their fiery natures, both Eliza and Jordan sometimes liked to just chill and catch up on whatever interested them in the realm of television and movies. This time, they had just started HBO's Chernobyl, something that people had been talking about in quite a while, even around the base. Despite the tragic bleakness of the show, Jordan couldn't keep his mouth shut when it came to anything even vaguely related to chemistry. At first she found it annoying, elbowing him in the stomach when went on for too long, through gradually she began to listen. Ash never ceased to be surprised time and time again by how smart he was, because Thermite's intelligence didn't come off as arrogant, even if his jokes often did. It was the type of intelligence you'd become privy to after having a proper conversation with him, and then you'd be knocked on your ass that a man who visually fit the jarhead stereotype from head to toe could talk about complex engineering schemes for hours.

Problem was, watching anything with Jordan that was related to his expertise, whether it was a show about warfare or the attempt to handle the aftermath of a nuclear disaster, meant that you had a permanent commentary track that didn't turn off so easily. So, in the middle of their TV evening, Ash finally had enough of Thermite talking over the characters and paused the episode. "Okay, okay. Explain to me how could that thing explode then?"

He lit up like a young dog that had been offered a new toy. The way he talked was incredibly alluring. She understood only some of what he said, but the way his deep Texan drawl danced around difficult chemical terms and reactions was incredibly engaging. _Sexy_, even. Eventually Ash ceased to listen and now wore a face expression that spoke for her quite clearly.

It certainly didn't slip by Jordan, so he stopped his lecture short. "What?"

"Nothing."

"Come on, 'Liza. I know that look."

"What look?"

"What look?" Thermite mocked her falsely innocent tone before pulling her into a hybrid between a bear hug and a mocking chokehold. "You know I'm gonna shake it out of you."

"You're a dick." She squeezed his forearm, barely holding back her laughter. "I'm never watching anything serious with you."

"Hey, I'll be serious once you tell me why you looked at me as if I had started to take my clothes off."

Ash sighed and rolled her eyes, knowing he wouldn't let it go in a million years. "I-uhh, I liked the way you spoke."

He cocked an eyebrow in confusion. "For real? Didn't think you'd find the ins and outs of a nuclear reactor that interesting."

"No, not like that." Ash could feel her cheeks heating up as she squeezed his forearm. "_Really _liked it."

"You mean like-?"

"I thought it was kinda hot."

For a moment, the Texan looked even more confused, before bursting into laughter, chest rumbling below her. "Shit, 'Liza, do you want me to recite the periodic table to you while you touch yourself?"

"Oh fuck off, Jordan." She wrestled out of his playful grip, but he pulled her back, trying to stifle his laughter.

"Hey, hey, I'm sorry, it just came out of nowhere," the delightful tones in Eliza's ear made her settle in Thermite's grip again. "I didn't mean to laugh at you. It's just that it's all just work stuff to me, you know?"

"Yeah, I guess." Eliza decided that she was in more of a mood to lay her head on his shoulder rather than play wrestling. "Just imagination running wild, as always."

Jordan smirked, starting to pick up what she was putting down. "Go ahead, share some of it," his lips tickled the redhead's ear. "We have some days off, I'm game for somethin' new." Ash closed her eyes as the Texan drawl enticed her, pulling her to reveal her fantasy, as if she ever had a chance to hold back.

Long story short, the next day she ended up picking and outfit at a store where she would raise more than a few eyebrows had she been spotted by an acquaintance. Little did she know that putting on a slutty college student costume in the privacy of Thermite's home would make her feel even more ridiculous than purchasing it in public. Ash was the opposite of a prude, but she was also a practical woman, and short shirts and low cut blouses weren't usually found in her wardrobe.

So now, toying with the hem of her skirt, she found herself wishing she had just worn her simple casual home getup and asked him to fuck her silly without any roleplay involved.

But then she heard his steps, turned around, and the awkward feeling immediately turned into a familiar sensation between her legs.

Thermite didn't do things half way. Especially when concerning her.

The first thing she noticed was the black rim glasses. _Good God, he actually dug out fake glasses somewhere_. Retro styled, ones that you might actually see on well paid real professors, that made his icy blue eyes even more vivid and coupled with his short beard, gave him an aura of a rugged intellectual.

Jordan was dressed the part as well. A tight fitting grey dress shirt with rolled up sleeves to show off his scarred but strong forearms, dark trousers that were clearly picked out to hug his legs in a way that she always appreciated, some surprising tight suspenders that dug into his broad shoulders and a loosened tie that added him that _je ne sais quoi_, worthy of a young rock star professor.

Back when she was working on her college degree, Eliza had a small crush on one of her engineering professors. Pretty much every girl in her class did. He was a handsome man, but his main benefit was being further away from retirement than other professors in her _alma mater_. However, she scoffed at even the fantasy of actually doing something, however – not in a hundred years she'd be _that _girl.

Difference was, that professor back then wasn't even one quarter of the man that stood in front of her now, hands in pockets. Difference was, if Ash wasn't as devoted to her character, she would've already spread her legs to him.

Thermite unashamedly ran his eyes over her neckline, extending to the red lacy bra that had him draw in a sharp breath, before settling on the hem of the plaid skirt that barely preserved her modesty, thinking whether she had bothered to put her panties on.

He would need to find out.

He coughed and adopted his most authoritative tone. Bad porn cliches or not, he wanted to give Ash a proper fantasy. "I'm surprised you're here, Miss Cohen."

"Why's that? I thought you were always happy to see me," she joined him in this game with a coy glance to his crotch.

"It has always seemed to me that you've been paying attention to everything in my course apart from chemistry. Why the sudden interest now?"

With any other man, she would've felt ridiculous, yet with Jordan, Ash felt utterly comfortable. Like it was just another dance to them. "See, I was thinking I could do well with a more hands-on approach, Professor."

Jordan pushed his glasses down to the tip of his nose and looked at her in a stern manner that made the tingling between Eliza's legs even more persistent. "Really? And have you earned a hands-on approach? Let me ask you somethin' we all went over last time. When the sum of the masses of all the nucleons within the nucleus is less than the mass of the nucleus, what is the reaction deemed?"

Ash looked genuinely baffled for a moment and they both stifled a laughter. But the game was getting interesting so instead of asking what the fuck was he going on about, she shrugged her shoulders, with a coy bite of her lip.

"Do you even pay attention to a single thing I say?"

Eliza smiled and enticingly slid one leg along the other. "I don't know, you _are _pretty distracting."

Thermite furrowed his brow and crossed his arms, muscles bulging under the material of the dress shirt. "You like playin' with fire, Cohen? Or just givin' me a headache?"

"Oh, you're so tense, professor." She cooed, enticingly playing with a strand of her red hair. "I don't want to be the reason you work so hard."

"Reckon you got this wrong, Miss Cohen." His blue eyes shot inviting daggers through her. "I think you're gonna be the one who'll have to work hard."

"I'm sure you have no idea how hard I can work, Mister Trace."

He scratched at his beard, a smile forming on his lips. "Oh is that so? I might have just the thing to motivate you a bit."

Ash crossed her legs high enough to let him have a teasing peak. "I'm nothing if not willing to get motivated, Sir."

"Good. I was thinkin' the problem ain't with chemistry. It's about the lack of discipline. And that's what we're gonna work on today." He grinned, hands in pockets, thoroughly enjoying his role tonight. "Bend over."

"You're as filthy as I imagined."

"I'm sure you haven't imagined me asking twice."

Ash winked at him and obeyed with her heels clanking on the floor as she moved to bend over the desk, sticking her round, toned ass out, the short skirt obscuring barely anything.

Jordan didn't waste any time. He took off the fake set of glasses, setting them on the desk next to Eliza, and briefly leaned it, hot breath tickling her ear. "As much as I appreciate the dedication, I'm sure we both agree this will only get in the way, hmmm?"

"You're the boss."

Jordan drove up her miniskirt and traced the curve of her ass with the tip of his fingers, barely brushing over her skin, enticed by her round, supple ass, the way the woman's body oh so eagerly waited for his touch. The red panties left exactly nothing to the imagination.

Not that he'd have to imagine anything at this point.

"I have to say, you get credit for the preparation." Jordan tugged on the elastic band of Eliza's red panties, drinking in the sight of them stretching around her ass. Thermite started out easy on her, landing a few gentle taps on Ash's left cheek, admiring the way her ass bounced from even a light impact.

Ash was anticipating, waiting for the first real impact, teeth around her bottom lip and fists clenched around the side of the table. _What the hell is he-_

Unsurprisingly, that had been a mere introduction before the main show, as she found out once his hand came down rapidly on the same area he had treated to unexpected gentleness before. A small squeak broke through her lips, both out of the suddenness and pleasure.

"You need to learn how to control yourself, Miss Cohen. With discipline comes results," the Texan mused, tracing his fingertips across her buttock.

"Barely felt it, _Sir_," she responded to his challenge.

_Of course she would. _Jordan mercilessly followed her taunt with a punishing smack on the same buttock, this time, any sound she wanted to make was held within. The next smack was even harder, aimed exactly for the abused, reddening skin. Still, she didn't make a peep.

"Good girl."

Jordan kept working on her buttocks until one of them was slowly matching her hair color. He teased her in the meanest way, slowing down to slight taps and squeezes while massaging himself through his pants to relieve the growing pressure. He toyed with Ash for a bit, before coaxing a surprised yelp out of the redhead with an unexpected strong slap on her buttock.

She kept her ass up and took the hits in stride. "Such strong hands, Trace, surely you can do better?" She wasn't pretending, they both knew she could take a lot more.

"Jesus, you're a naughty piece, aren't you? Wishing I would find you, drag you into my, bend you over the table and spank the daylights out of you? So every time you had to sit down, you'd remember me? Bet you snuck a hand between your legs and rubbed yourself when you thought I wasn't lookin' either, did you?"

He wasn't entirely talking about the roleplay and they both knew it.

Before Ash could answer, Jordan suddenly increased the pace and the power, spanking her hard enough that the sting didn't let up before he brought his hand down again, and kept on with little mercy, though pausing once in a while to observe her reactions, reveling in her little moans and whimpers. After losing count of how many time he made her ass jiggle under his skilled hands, Thermite grabbed a handful of an abused buttock and squeezed hard before another punishing slap.

He had her right then.

"I-'I'm sorry, Sir, I'll behave, promise."

"Good."

His scarred palms and fingers massaged her flesh, bringing a small amount of comfort to lessen the stinging feeling.

He leaned in, the low rumble of that devilish Southern accent ringing in her ears: "Your ass is such a pretty picture. I want you to keep this in mind, every time you misbehave you're gonna be bent over my desk again. Are you gonna be a good girl and pay attention now? I must say, you passed the first exercise with flyin' colors."

"Thank you." She meant that, as his approval when in charge had a effect on her that she later had the tendency to deny, despite blushing cheeks serving as proof.

Jordan licked his lips and smirked. "Besides, I see you're all ready for me, soakin' from getting spanked. I reckon I have another task for you, Miss Cohen. Why don't you spread those legs further for me?"

She obeyed, though was halted by his hands on her thighs. "Wait- I know you're needy. Let me get those panties off first."

He pulled her skirt down, tossed it away, and, after contemplating ripping them off in one deft pull, he opted for sliding her red panties off her legs. Jordan took the fabric in hand, admiring the way the evidence of her arousal was soaked into the material. "Next time you come around, no need to wear those. Just gets in the way."

He didn't hear an affirmative answer so he asked again, non-verbally, with a slap on her already cherry red ass. 

Ash understood the implication. "Y-yes, sir. I won't. Not around you."

Thermite coated his fingers in saliva, though Ash was so aroused that it wasn't even necessary. She felt his scarred hand stroking up her legs all the way to her wet heat and easily slipping a large finger inside, then two, making her grab the table for dear life. She stifled a whimper, not sure if he had allowed her to make a sound. Ash bit her hand to avoid crying out as he probed further and further in her slick pussy with those damned talented fingers.

Until the marine viciously teased a particularly sensitive spot, making her let out a wanton sound. "Jord-ah, fuck."

"What was that?"

She probably wasn't supposed to break the fantasy by using his first name. But then she could feel his fingers slowly withdrawing and borderline panicked. "Do that again, _please_."

"You're greedy, too greedy, though I admit, hearing you whimper like you're in fucking heat is one hell of a gift."

She stayed silent, eyes fluttering shut with pleasure, sensing Thermite resume the merciless movement of his fingers. Jordan knew full well where to touch her, hell, at this point he could make her come in his sleep, but he kept avoiding giving her exactly what she wanted, keeping up a face that set her nerves on fire yet didn't quite push her further to the brink. But his fingers were just as unpredictable as the man himself, so soon enough he had her unable to bite back her whimpers, her arousal dripping down her shaky legs.

He cleaned her juices from one of fingers with his tongue. "Mhmm, you taste just as delicious as you look." He circled around Eliza, admiring her flushed face. "Help me clean up the mess you made." Jordan brushed his fingers against her lips, the sudden taste and scent of her arousal creeping into her senses.

Eliza took his pointer finger in her mouth and obediently sucked on it, then easily let his middle finger in as well. Jordan watched, mesmerized by how her tongue easily swirled around his fingers, an eagerness and a challenge in her eyes. Thermite's cock, straining in his pants, alarmingly demanded to be enveloped by the wet heat of her mouth. Ash glanced down, as if reading his mind, and took the fingers out of her mouth, smiling mischievously. "I'm sure you can give me something tougher to handle, Mister Trace."

She didn't have to ask twice.

Jordan brushed his thumb across her lips before unbuckling his belt and sitting down on the chair previously occupied by her. He stroked himself, reveling in the view of the redhead on her hands and knees, pussy exposed and dripping. Thermite's cock was aching for attention, and he briefly considered getting up and fucking Ash silly right then on that desk. However, the sole part of his brain that wasn't yet completely taken over by the willingness to bury his erection inside her reminded him that he shouldn't finish toying with her, just for a bit. At least until she had the satisfaction of tasting his cock again.

"Show me how bad you want it then. Get your ass over here."

Stumbling eagerly, thighs still trembling, Ash was on her knees, settling in between his legs. Salivating for the bobbing cock in front of her, she looked up at Jordan, not to ask permission, but to show earnest desire. _I want this so fucking bad, give it to me._ She kissed the tip of his length before taking Jordan in her mouth. Eyes closed, the throaty moan he let out surprised even himself, the wave of pleasure overcoming the need to be composed and in charge. Eliza's eyes watered while her mouth was stretched wide by the Texan's rock hard member. She took him into her throat as far as she could at the moment without gagging.

"You can take more of my cock, can't you, 'Liza? Show me."

On another occasion, she would've popped his cock out of her mouth and teased him to the brink of despair for being this impatient. Right now, however, she found herself more immersed into her role than she even expected, desperate and eager to please the man whose fingers tangled possessively in her red hair. Eliza loved to give blowjobs on her own terms. Only a few things were more satisfying than watching a guy come apart because of her mouth, holding the authority when how he'd get his release. But she'd be a terrible liar if she said that there wasn't a certain allure to having Jordan use her mouth for his pleasure in every sense of the word.

In a sense, Ash was in charge, of course. Rule of thumb, whoever has teeth near their sensitive regions should always do as they're told. The Texan had a certain knack for taking that authority away. But at the same time, Jordan had a similar gift of making Eliza feel comfortable in any situation. Only a few men could claim to ever have that quality.

Plus, nothing sounded as good as hearing her Jordan using that Southern drawl to tell her just how good her mouth felt.

That mouth was dangerously close to shifting the balance of power in her favor, so Jordan forced himself to tug at Ash's hair until she let his cock slide out of her mouth, saliva dripping down her mouth.

"Something wrong? Too much for you?" the redhead couldn't help but throw out a teasing remark.

His voice was a bit groggy, trying to recover, but still dominating. "I'll show you too much. Get back on that desk, Cohen."

Eliza gave his cock a coy parting kiss and climbed back on the table, back in a familiar position. She held her breath and waiting for him to make his next move, trying to both ignore the ache in her cunt and steal a glance at his throbbing erection. Suddenly, like a man on a mission, Jordan clearly had gotten tired of waiting and took charge of Cohen's position, grabbing her hips and and spreading her legs so wide that she was on the brink of struggling to maintain balance. _Bastard really loved to put her through her paces_.

Thermite pushed her cock against her, making sure she knew exactly where they're going next. "Don't you look good like that? Maybe I should leave you here for my next class tomorrow. Stick a finger in your pussy when I get bored from talking? Think anyone will protest?"

Ash swallowed heavily, pushing her ass out at him, hoping he'd stop playing around and stick his cock in her.

"Or maybe you can get under the table and warm my cock up while I sit? God knows that mouth can do heavenly things."

"I've been good, haven't I?" Ash pleaded. "You don't think I deserve to get fucked?"

Jordan obliged her in the slightest way possible, brushing his fingers over her clit. "Huh? Do I hear some manners?"

"Just…please…"

That earned her a finger, slowly teasing, nothing compared to what she needed. "Huh? Didn't quite catch that." She could feel Jordan rubbing the head of his cock against her heat, teasing her, daring the desperate redhead to plead more. Had she been able to spread herself out for him more, she would've.

Ash turned her head and locked eyes with him. "Please, Jordan, just stick your fucking cock in me already, _please_, I-"

_That's how he wanted her to ask_. "Good girl."

She threw her head back and whimpered from the overwhelming sensations as his cock slowly filled her up. Feeling completely full, Eliza groaned a breathless "Oh god, yes." She braced herself, moaning out his name as an invite to ravish her.

The invite certainly wasn't lost on Thermite.

He started fucking her, deep and hard, trusting how sturdy the redhead could be no matter how he bent her or how intensely he drove into her. He didn't hold back, hell, Ash would be insulted if he did. The way his cock filled her up at a seemingly unrelenting pace made her eyes roll back, mouth open and words intelligible. She rushed towards her climax, wiggling her hips to move back onto his cock, almost as taking charge of what's hers. _You made me your slut, you better make me come right now, you fucking bastard._

Sweat spread on Jordan's body, seeping through his dress shirt, the Marine determined to fuck Eliza senseless and make her cry his name. The desire to make her his in a way that she would not forget, and the way her cunt stretched around his throbbing cock, drove the Texan to his most primal instincts. He needed to have her, the little game they played before just a little dance before they succumbed to their desires, a practice they went through time and time again, until they could read each other as well as they could read themselves.

The desk was an absolute mess under their sticky bodies, shaking with the force of Thermite's thrusts hard enough that Ash had to hold on not to fall down. The squeaks of the desk mingled between the moans and grunts. If it happened to break, it definitely wouldn't stop them.

Without slowing down the merciless pace of his movements, his hand slid from her throat all the way down to her clit and that was all Ash needed before Jordan felt the welcomed sensation of her climaxing around his cock. _There you go, Red. All for me._

Eliza shook in his arms, consumed by her orgasm, and barely managed to find her voice, uneven and desperate. "Fuck, Jordan, fuck me, come inside me, please, oh god-"

Thermite was very well aware that she usually liked when he finished inside her. But hearing her say it was basically a check mate, every time. He made sure that Ash knew just how good she was when when he came, groaning praise into her ear, giving her everything he had.

Just like he always did. 

When they both came back to their senses, Thermite was laying on top of the redhead and held Eliza tight as their heartbeat returned back to normal, the scent of sweat and sex enveloping the two operators.

He pressed his face to the back of her neck and breathed her in. "I was a bit worried there for a while."

"What do you mean?"

"That outfit you had on? I thought I was gonna be done in a roundabout thirty seconds."

She laughed, every inch of her body relaxed. "Chivalry isn't dead."

"Always happy to oblige."

Eliza shifted, getting squeezed between the table and the heavy Texan on top of her. That didn't slip by Jordan – he was dazed from his climax, but always observant when it came to her.

"Want me to carry you to the shower?" the Marine murmured in her ear, as if she didn't already have goosebumps.

"Are we in a rush?" Ash reached back to put her hand around Thermite's forearm, stroking the scar tissue. "I've been in worse places. And I like the cologne. That was a nice touch."

"You know me. All in, baby."

"Slow down, big guy. Just because I got on my hands and knees for you doesn't mean you can go all "baby" on me."

"Whatever you say, darlin'."

Ash teasingly pinched his forearm. "Thin ice, Jordy."

"Isn't it always?" he chuckled. "Now, how about a bath?"

"For both of us?"

"Jesus, woman, you're gonna kill me. Might as well treat you." Thermite pressed a kiss to her still flushed cheek and stroked Eliza's hair with almost an out of character tenderness. "How are y-"

"_Really_ damn good, Jordan."

The marine smiled, clearly enjoying having his ego stroked, especially by her, and nipped at the woman's ear. "Well then, you should keep that outfit."

Eliza suddenly felt the warm body on her gone, and before she could protest, realized that she's getting hoisted up in a strong pair of arms. "Oh wow, all that and a carriage?"

"I'm just taking precautions. Don't seem to me like you'd want to walk just about now."

"Smartass," she scoffed and ruffled his hair. "Want me to write a recommendation?"

"Hold on a bit, wait until we crawl into that bath first."

"Not gonna argue against that. And Jordan?"

"Yeah?"

"What the fuck is a mass of a nucleus?"

**Author's Note:**

> Real talk though, seeing somebody be truly passionate about an interest or a hobby is really fucking sexy. 
> 
> As always, it's amazing seeing your activity, immense thanks to everyone who keeps clicking/giving kudos/commenting my works! <3


End file.
